Dance with me
by killingdolly
Summary: Viñeta. Bella prueba sus nuevos pies como vampira. "La verdad, Bella, me hubiera gustado que aun bailara un poco torpe." Lo mire con desconcierto. "Así yo podria sostenerte y fingir que no tocaba tu lindo traserito" Fluff/Funny/Sexy.


Crepúsculo & sus personajes **no** me pertenecen. Sin embargo, la historia que se presento es completamente** mía**.

**Nota**: Esta historia la hice con alguna que otra cosa en doble sentido (no muy vulgar) así que si eres un poquillo malpensada **no **te avergüences, La historia es divertidilla :3

Ya sé que tengo **otra **historia con el mismo título que esta (pero en español) pero no sé me ocurrió otro nombre :P

El fragmento del principio de la historia es la de **Chico fabuloso**, de la cantante **Zahara**. (La escuchaba mientras escribia C: )

* * *

**Dance with me**

(Baila conmigo)

_Perdamos otra vez el autobús_

_Mi lado favorito de la cama eres tú_

Junto de nuevo nuestros labios. Suspire con satisfacción y enrede mis brazos en su cuello, jugando con su rebelde cabello cobrizo, Edward apretó su mano sobre mi costado y con la otra acariciaba dulcemente mi mejilla.

Estábamos solo los dos, recostados en el prado, solo abrazados y besándonos —Y algún que otro toqueteo. — Solos con nuestros besos y amor.

—Sabes, jamás me cansaré de besarte. —Dije con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—Muy bien. Porque no pensaba parar. —Bromeó.

Le sonreí. — Nunca me cansare de esto. Nunca me arrepentiré de estar contigo, Edward, y con Nessie. Nunca me cansara de amarte.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron. —¿No te preocupa que tal vez no aprovechaste todas las experiencias humanas?

— Pues solo me interesaba _una_, y ya la cumplí. — Le sonreí pícaramente.

Edward abrió la boca con fingida sorpresa. —Eres una pervertida, Bella.

Me carcajeé tontamente. —Si bueno, tú no dices nada cuando me convierto en 'la pervertida Bella'. —Alce la ceja. —A decir verdad, tú también lo eres un poco…

—Nunca dije que me molestara. —Argumentó encogiéndose de hombros. Reí tontamente.

—Solo que ahora me concentrare solo en mis experiencias contigo y mi familia.

—¿Cómo cual? Ya sabes, mi hobbie es mimarte por completo. —Dijo. _Y valla que el si me mima…_

—¡Ya sé! —Dijo con emoción. Desenrede mi cuerpo de el de Edward y me paré. —¡Párate, te necesito para cumplir con _una _experiencia!

Edward se paro, —Pero Bella, yo digo una experiencia nueva. No hace ni una hora en que ya cumplimos _esa _experiencia; Aunque estaría encantado de cumplirla nuevamente. —

Lo golpeé en el brazo. —¡_Esa_ experiencia no, tonto!

—Auch, Bella. Dolió.

—Eso te pasa, por pervertido.

Edward rió abiertamente. —Vale, entonces ¿De cuál experiencia me hablas?

—Bailar un vals. —Dije.

—¿Un vals? —Preguntó con ingenuidad. —Pero ya hemos bailado antes un vals.

—Lo sé, pero me encantaría bailar un vals sin tener miedo a caerme. ¡Un vals sería perfecto con mis nuevos pies de vampira!

Edward sonrió. —Bella, Bella, jamás sabré lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya.

—Entonces hazme caso.

Edward dulcemente coloco su mano en mi cintura, y con la otra sujeto mi mano.

—Nop. Edward, quiero poner mis manos en tu cuello. Justo como bailamos en nuestra boda. —Dije, soltando su mano y poniéndola en su cuello, automáticamente el puso sus manos en mi cintura.

—Bien, así podré sentirte más cerca de mí. —Agregó Edward, mientras nos empezábamos a movernos suavemente.

No necesitábamos música, nuestra melodía éramos nosotros y nuestras respiraciones. Y por primera vez no sentí que mis pies torpes arruinarían el momento, mi mente se encontraba solo en Edward y nuestro amor.

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.—Esto es lindo.

Edward suspiró con gusto en mi oído. —Todo contigo es bueno, Bella.

—Además, me gusta jugar con tu cabello.

Y de un segundo a otro nuestros labios se unieron, y nuestras lenguas bailaron también. El dulce sabor de Edward me tenía intoxicada, su suave toque se sentía como el satín en mi piel, era totalmente adicta al amor de Edward. Una adicta a Edward.

—La verdad, Bella, me hubiera gustado que aun bailaras un poco torpe. —Dijo cuando termino nuestro beso.

Alcé mi ceja y lo mire con desconcierto. —¿Por qué?

—Porque así, cuando tropezaras podría sostenerte y fingir que no tocaba tu lindo traserito.

Un imaginario sonrojo se fue a mis mejillas y me reí tontamente.

—Edward.

—¿Si?

—No necesitas fingir. Puedes tocarlo cuando quieras.

* * *

**.**

**N/A: —**Kyaa, amé escribir esta viñeta. Además, ¡Por fin tengo unas horas libres! Que **dulcemente aproveche** escribiendo esto **para ustedes** :3 Además **amo **escribir algo **fluff,** **divertido** y un poco **pervertidillo** y **sexy.**

Kisses**&**Edward's**&**Bittes**&**MoreEdward's.

Meriba ~ Lovely Fever.


End file.
